


Alternatively

by Snowflake_Apocolypse (orphan_account)



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depression, F/F, Julia is Team Red. Team Red for the win, Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Snowflake_Apocolypse
Summary: Oh, look at that quaint, lovely home perched on the hillside. The garden is growing remarkably, about time to pick the tomatoes.Ύμνος στην Ελευθερία, Ύμνος στην Αγάπη...And those two cuddled the porch swing; goodness, have you ever seen people so glowing and happy...This is not that story.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> In which the beginning is the end.
> 
> Additionally, I would like to credit BenRG for the inspiration. Hope you like it, friend.

_I grew up believing in Robin Hood._ _In dashing heroes._ _Outlaws who fought more for the people that were given less._ _They would swoop in, passion and fire in their hearts,_

_fighting the good fight._

_Wrongs were righted. Justice was served. Everything was just alright, in the end._

_Alternatively, those same heroes were getting burnt at the stake._

_Life used to be so much simpler._

_Catch the criminal, send them to jail._

_What happened?_

_When did everything turn into a gray heap of shit?_

_Was it only five years ago this madness started? ..No, the last thirty years were madness._

_I blame you._

_You and your pride and callousness and cowardice in leaving._

_This is your fault._

_I’m too old for this job. I want more applesauce. Maybe a nap would be good too...-_

A knock.

“Excuse me, Chief. We got her.”


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which cops are criminals, and sinners are saints.
> 
> Musical inspiration for this chapter: A Team; Ed Sheeran

_ACME HQ: 1 Week Prior_

_“...Law enforcement agencies continue their strenuous search for the elusive Carmen Sandiego. After her recent string of thefts, including Jean-Jacques Feuchère’s “La Loi” and Nicolas de Courteille’s “La Vérité”, with the latest being the most monumental to date; provided no clues to her whereabouts. The Scarlet Thief was last seen atop Lady Liberty, which miraculously appeared in London two weeks ago. News casts in the UK were able to acquire footage:_

_“United Nations! Governments of the world! Do I have your undivided attention now!?”_

As the news drones on in the background, Julia somberly pours herself a cup of coffee, vainly attempting to tune it out.

“Out of creamer.. damn. Whatever.” Cursing to herself, as she tosses the empty container in the trash.

_“A week later, Lady Liberty returned to her bay, undamaged. Law enforcement is suspecting her motives aren’t nefarious. Yet. Only trying to be heard. They are also asking the public to remain vigilant and report any suspicious activity. If world leaders weren’t paying attention before, they certainly are now. This has been Rebecca Panagi, PBS News.”_

“Bah! What a load of crap. She’s just a hyped up bank robber. There’s no way she actually did that.” The gruff, ill-tempered agent swiftly switching the television off with a huff.

“Right, Greg? I mean, there’s some serious engineering going into this, and to do it in a day? Mmm...”

“Well... maybe she disassembled her, shipped her to London, and then put her back together. That’s how France did it in eighteen forty-four....what?” Agent Peters, abruptly silenced by his fellow agent’s gawking.

From the adjacent kitchen area in the break room, Julia stands, hunched over her sad looking coffee, mustering all of her self-control to not bark back at their incessant yammering. ‘ _It’s the end of the day. I really should leave, anyway.’_

“Hey, but, uh.. I’ve heard she’s really flexible..”

“..Oh yeah?”

That’s it. Having had enough, Julia promptly grabs a lid and makes a beeline for the door.

“Hey Julia, where are you-? Okay...bye.”

/

Striding down concrete sidewalks, past businessmen, and children on their way to soccer practice, Julia let’s her mind wander back to questions she swore to herself she was done asking.

‘ _What is she doing? This isn’t like her...why has she stopped answering calls, why has everyone? If they were in trouble wouldn’t they-?’_

No.

It’s been an entire year. An entire year of confusion, chaos, and silence; of a cold bed.

Julia sighs, familiar ache rising in her chest; continuing her lonely walk home, carefully avoiding the desolate glares of passer-bys.

Arriving at her apartment in the posh Albany suburbs, Julia fumbles with the keys in her pocket, opening the front door with a deliberates she didn’t mean to have. Flicking the hallway lights on upon entering; she let’s her keys land on a tiny table with a clank, while catching her reflection in the mirror above, frowning at who peers back. She looks older..feels older.. and tired.

Julia is so tired.

With nothing but work to fill up her time and energy, Julia has racked up over two dozen successful cases in the past year, to Chief’s pride and her co-workers resentment. 

_“This is wonderful for your career, Agent Argent!”_ Chief would gleefully hail every time she closed a case.

Shaking her head, trying to push thoughts of the old woman and work away.

_‘I hope Chase is doing alright. I should give him a call..’_

The Frenchman temporarily being transferred to Alberta, in efforts to liaison the feud between Edmonton’s oil companies and the Canadian government, left Julia fighting the dark and iron world by herself.

 _‘Tea. Get some tea. Calm your nerves, Julia.’_ She idly muses, drifting to the kitchen.

Retrieving the purple kettle, that was gifted to her on her birthday a few years ago, by Zach and Ivy, she fondly recalls at the memory.

She misses those days. Days of galavanting around this country and that, in between preventing disasters and ensuing hijinks, under the rouse of “ _This is my case and I’m only following the next lead.”_

Their dinners, and a BBQ in Seoul where, _“Zach, you do know that kimchi is for everyone, right?”_

Of being caught in Bangladesh during monsoon season, of _“Oh, maaan! Here. Here take the coat, you just have a t-shirt!”_ Huddled under a palm tree while the torrential downpour showed them no mercy.

And _“Hey, yeah... we could go undercover at this V.I.L.E shareholder thing.. but girl, you gotta not look like a cop.”_ With their personified conscious quipping, _“Uh, are you guys sure this is a good idea?”_

No. They really didn’t know if everything they did was a good idea, but they were all together. Happy, healthy, and alive; God only knew how sometimes. They became a family thicker than all harrowing bitterness the world threw at them.

A _sizzle_ from the stovetop pulls Julia from her mournful thoughts,

‘ _...I didn’t even put the..oh.’_

Removing her glasses and wiping the trace of the noise from her eyes; Julia throws on the faucet to fill the kettle, firmly placing it on the stovetop.

_“Huh. I didn’t know the Ise Grand Shrines got rebuilt every twenty years..that’s neat.”_

_“Okay, what if I told you, I honestly don’t know where I am....”_

Impatient whistling beckons Julia back to the present. She anxiously removes the screaming kettle from the stove, and goes to retrieve the Keemun from the cupboard. Memories still plaguing her mind.

_“Hey Jules, have you ever watched fireworks from the roof of The Hall of Supreme Harmony? ...Do you want to?”_

If she could only turn off her thoughts.

_‘This can steep in the shower..’_

Carrying her tea to the spacious bathroom, which frankly, she thinks is too big for one person. Half-heartily rotating the water on, letting the steam fill the room, and in a honest attempt, her soul.

 _‘Hm. Doesn’t hurt to try...’_ Grinning at her thought, Julia goes to slip out of her royal blue dress suit. Still thanking the universe every day that she ranked up enough not to wear the ‘Men in Black’ suits, as Chase liked to refer.

Stepping in, allowing the heated water to wash over her fatigued body, her weary mind. Hot showers; she discovers, help. They’re a good imitation.

_“..There’s Orion! And Gemini over there!”_

Pressing her forehead to the cool tile, Julia gives in, let’s herself relish in happy memories. Better days.

“ _Tonight was nice. I hope you had a good time.”_

_“I did. The park lights were brilliant, and the hot chocolate was delicious. Did you?”_

_“Yeah, I did. I didn’t expect to be so windy though..hmhm.”_

“Carmen, I miss you so much.” Whispering to the wall, as she’s been doing more often. Going through the motions,

shampoo....

conditioner...

soap..

_‘That tea is probably very strong by now..’_

Shower cutting off with twist, Julia treads out of the bathroom, towel around her modest figure; set after her tea.

“Yep, that’s a strong cup of Keemum.” Julia, sparing a winch at the intense taste of smoky plum; simply moves past it, and takes another drink. Gingerly floating to her bedside in the low-lit room, something on the nightstand catches her eye.

Something obscure.

Something that wasn’t there before.

A vintage 1960’s alarm clock. With two hour hands.

Curiosity afoot, Julia moves closer to investigate. Heart palpating at what she finds attached to the clock.

A note.

An invitation.

Scrawled in the delicate handwriting that she would recognize anywhere:

‘Hey, Jules. Up for an expedition?’

Signed with a crimson kiss; the same crimson that used to..-

_‘No. Stop it, Julia.. pants, shirt.. one shoe, two shoe... bra....? Just bring the bra with you.’_

With not a beat missed, haphazardly dressed, keys in hand, and out the front door; Julia darts to her car, abruptly stalling at,

“Why the clue...? Try her phone, one more time.”

After an arduous minute, the futile ringing ceases;

_“We’re sorry, but the number you have dialed is no longer in service.”_

A sigh leaving her lips, she knew better.

Fine.

She’ll be pissed, but that’s later.

“Okay, a clock with two hour hands....

Austria.”


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which good intentions are placed, brick by brick.

“Special Agent Argent. What can I do for you at this hour?”

“I apologize for calling so late, Chief. I have a family emergency in Cambridge. My father has fallen ill. May I take a leave of absence?

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that. By all means, yes. Attend to your father.”

“Thank you, Chief.”

“Safe travels, Julia.” 

/

“I swear, Carmen. When I find you I’m going to...-“

She didn’t know what she was going to do.

All Julia knew in this moment is that she needed to be Graz, Austria; and that was a very red light she just drove through. If this was the way to get normalcy; her friends, her family back in her life, then so be it.

_‘Commercial flights will be too slow... oh, I hope this won’t be too suspicious..’_

Tensely, Julia swipes through her contacts on the car screen, and taps the name of her momentary saving grace.

“Hello, Special Agent?

“..Agent Gram, are you still on schedule for the exchange in Zegrab?

“Yes, departure time remains the same, Special Agent.”

“Good. Hold the flight, I need to be on the plane. Give me ten minutes.”

“Yes, Special Agent.”

_Oh boy..._

If Julia learned anything from Chief, it was pull rank when it needs pulled.

/

Julia said ten minutes, but her car squealed to a halt at an ACME flight-line in five.

Rushing inside the jet-black _Hawker_ poised on the runway, a chameleon against the darkness; Julia meets her small team of four, with her attentive subordinate stationed in the pilot seat.

“Engines are idling, Special Agent.”

“Thank you, Anna.”

“Of course.. Alright crew, take your seats, we’re hittin’ the trail.”

With the guidance of their pilot, the passengers buckle in for their flight; as the engines grow from a steady hum to a rumble, carrying them into the night.

Settling into her seat, away from the trivial chatter of the others; Julia draws in a deep cathartic breath, squeezing her eyes shut with an exhale.

‘ _Plan... land in Zegrab, borrow a car from Task Force.. what are they called.... Cobalt. Drive the rest of the way to Graz, with as minimal questions as possible. Yes, great plan, Jules.’_

Jules.

A rebel’s name; a renegade.

When did she start referring to herself as “Jules”?

_‘A long time ago, I suppose. I must have forgot.’_

Leaning her head against the window, in attempt to get some form of rest and keep her anxieties at bay; bits of her life seep through her daze,

“ _On behalf of the United Nations, I dedicate this memorial to the courageous men and women protecting our globe....”_

_“Whoa, girl! Aren’t we the dynamic duo, ha!”_

_“Goodbye Seo Yoon.”_

_“Agents, you will always have a home at the U.N.”_

_“Delete all files involving ‘Mason Tremblay’..-“_

“Hey boss, you alright? Looked like you were dreaming pretty hard.”

_Damn it._

“Hmm? Yes, I’m fine. How long until we land?”

“About thirty minutes. Knots were low, so it cut our flight time a bit. ...Do you want some water?”

“Um, sure.”

Second Agent Gram backtracks to her Captain’s seat, to retrieve a bottle of water from her lunchbox.

Julia always admired Anna Gram. Hard working, honest agent. Her expert piloting saved a lot of children during the Novosibirsk Annex. So many heartbreaks she spared.

“Here ya go.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Looking back, Julia reminds herself that; yes, Team Red has been virtuous to the world, while simultaneously chucking the book out the window. However, there are still noble people working on the other side of the coin, also striving for a better home.

“You know the mission in Russia five months ago? You never got the chance to see, but all of those people were so thankful for what you did. Getting their children out of the line of fire.”

“Huh? I was just doing my part. Luckily, no one died this time, thanks to you guys on the ground.” Copper curls sway with a dismissive shake of her head.

“We got lucky with a lot. Though, after all is said and done, you’ll have a statue, Anna. Just watch.”

“No. No, I don’t deserve it. I really don’t.. um, I’m gonna get back to the controls, we’re coming over the Medvednica mountain range.”

Turning on her heels, Gram takes control of her plane’s descent. “Seatbelts, people. We’re landing.”

 _‘Landing... a little closer.’_

/

For a moment, Julia is at peace; focusing on the rhythmic pitter-patter of raindrops against her window, as their aircraft effortlessly glidesinto the mountain hangar below the surface. Bracing her eyes for the sheen of the chrome-lined hangar, Julia unbuckles and hopes for the best.

_‘I really hope Twist isn’t here. That man is a creep...’_

Agent Gram, with the additional members of Task Force Royal exit the plane, exchange apparatus in hand; Julia gradually in tow. 

Glancing around the massive hangar, housing aircraft ten years ahead current military models; Julia, for the first time, grasps just how grandiose ACME is. With the quarterly tech and housing allowances the Task Forces receive, there isn’t an agent out there asking for more. 

In all honesty, Chief baby’s them. Want a new, fully-loaded car? Don’t have any road rage issues, and here’s the keys. Mission in Paris? Have all of the wine and strangers you like, just get the job done.

_‘We never did run out of coffee, that deserves some merit.’_

Strolling up to the intercom on the wall, Gram leisurely presses the call button;

“Knock, knock.”

_“Who’s there?”_

“Folks from around the river-bend.” 

_“Nope. We changed the challenge word.”_

“Oh, for Pete’s sake. Let us in, Oliver.”

_“Haha, alright...”_

As the call ends, seven layers of the steel wall swoosh and retreat into the mountain side; revealing the entrance to the home of Task Force Cobalt. Walking into the vast control room, Task Force Royal is met with their voice in the box; 

“Welcome, y’all. How was your flight, Anna?” 

“Eh, same old, Ollie. Winds were low. How’s everything on your side of the pond?”

“Busy. Between keeping Europe from tearing themselves apart, covering down for Lao, and playing hide-and-seek with that red bitch.. it’s about time for a vacation.” 

“That’s rough... anyways, here you go. One high-tech, disarmed CO2 scrubber.

“Thank you very much, m’lady. We’ll get this over to the Green Party on our next rendezvous...hey, y’know the deal behind this scrubber anyway?” 

“I dunno. I think some wack-job beefed it up, was going to suck all of CO2 out of the atmosphere. Something about causing the second ice-age or some shit.” 

“Huh. Weirdos.” 

First Agent Oliver Twist. For those who know him, he’s quick witted, outgoing, with all the charm of the forbidden fruit. 

If he sets his mind to it, he can have the entire lot of putz’ under his thumb; with his Masters in Psychology and being runner-up for Task Force Commander, it’s all a great game. For those that know _better_ , he is most certainly a magnificent bastard of a man. 

_“Who’s this Oliver Twist guy, and do I need to tie him to the London Bridge?”_

Julia can’t help but giggle at the memory; Carmen was actually going to do it, in broad daylight.

“Oh, Special Agent Argent. I didn’t know you’d be accompanying the hand off. You were being so quiet over there.”

“Yes, Chief wanted me to follow up on the Vienna Accords, so I joined my team for the flight over.”

“Ah.. gotcha. I see why Chief sent you for the Accord agreements; you’re her ace agent after all.”

“I’m just doing my job like everyone else, Agent Twist... but on the subject of jobs, do you have a vehicle I could borrow for the trip?”

“Oh, yeah, sure. Take this hallway all the way down and the garage is on the right. All of the cars are filled up, so have your pick. Tell Ambassador Strobl I said hi!”

“Will do. Thank you, Agent Twist.” 

High tailing it down the hallway, ignoring the agents she passes, Julia banks a right through the doors of a generously sized bay.

Inside, an even more generous supply of cars, trucks, and motorcycles. From the custom Teslas to the Jaguars, she can’t help but think; _‘So, this is where all their money goes.’_

Following ACME traditional customs and courtesies, Julia ops for the most expensive vehicle. 

Sliding in the charcoal-colored La Voiture Noire, she starts the ignition; and bids farewell to her unsuspecting comrades.

_‘Arrivederci...’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for Player’s name, “Mason”: AskMsSandiegoandPlayer, over on Tumblr.


End file.
